Curiosity Happened
by InfamousImagination
Summary: Miranda can not sleep and she is met with a life changing moment.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own Mass Effect, Bioware does.**

**Chapter 1- Impossible **

Miranda didn't like the way she couldn't sleep and she didn't like the fact that she was alone with her thoughts eating away at her. She glanced over to the one person she never thought in a million light years would hold her heart. Red hair, green and a smirk that would drive her wild for many years to come. Her wife was undoubtedly one of the biggest things in this galaxy and the fact that person was all hers made her tingle with butterflies.

So no she couldn't hold in everything anymore as she spoke.

"Shepard."

Miranda waited, she played with fingers and then looked over again. She huffed out and yelled this time "Shepard!"

"The Reapers!" Shepard yelled out shooting up from the bed wide eyed trying to make sense of her surroundings. She looks around before her eyes land on Miranda "You _better_ have a good reason for waking me up, if not you will be considered a Reaper. I have no qualms." Shepard muttered arms crossed over her chest.

Miranda could only let a small smile cross her features as she watched Shepard. Her red head was trying to be beyond serious and Miranda knew that Shepard probably was. Though only thing that stopped it from being so serious was because Shepard's bright red hair was in awkward tufts from sleeping. It made the whole situation more humoring than anything else.

"Close your eyes." Miranda said her accent present

Shepard cocks her head to the side and sighs "Alright Lawson."

Attentively Miranda waits for a few seconds to see if Shepard would peak but after she is sure Shepard wont, she turns over to her side. Her hand reaches out for the object she wants but she pauses because this could go all two ways. Of course she is happy but there is all this dread within her too but it all leads down to the fact that Shepard needs to know. She really needs to know and that is why she is doing this in the first place.

She had not been able to sleep this night which made everything worse. Ever since she had started to sleep next to Shepard she was instantly out but this night was different. So because of that restlessness she had gone out of bed and into the bathroom to see what was really wrong. Which then led to her a very big surprise and being the Ice Queen she was surprises really were not her thing. Though with everything said she gladly welcomed this one.

She held the piece in her hand tightly as she scooted closer to Shepard the blankets becoming a jumbled mess. She looked over her Shepard's face the way her freckles seemed to dance across her face, her peachy full lips and green eyes that were hidden behind closed eye lids. She leaned forward closing the distance between them with a gentle kiss. She smiled when she felt Shepard smirk.

"I love you." Miranda whispered as she pulled away

"And I love you too" The commander said taken by surprise but her face changed "But right now I am up in the middle of night. Last time I checked I was killing Reapers, you are one of them."

Miranda cocked an eyebrow "That may be true but I am sure I save your life. _Twice."_

"If you didn't know, _Lawson, _that was an order to explain what you're doing." Shepard drawled out.

"Off Duty, _Shepard." _Miranda mocked

Miranda was caught off guard when Shepard took her by surprise and pushed down onto the bed straddling her. Her eyes clenched shut and she put the little object between both of her hands and held it in front of her face. It was the very reason she had woken up Shepard in the first place and she didn't know how else to tell Shepard. She wasn't even sure her voice could work now that the moment of truth was happening.

"What's that?" Shepard murmured taking the object from Ice Queen.

Miranda peeked through one eyelid as she watched a face she had never before seen. Shepard's eyes shined a brighter emerald green then she had ever seen before and if she were honest it rivaled the stone itself. A big, shining smile spread over Shepard's face gradually and Miranda knew that the news was sinking in. Miranda felt overwhelmed because right there in front of her, the hero of the galaxy had a pure face of happiness. Shepard started to laugh loud and long which only added to the rush of emotions Miranda had.

"Me and you? Really?"

Miranda could only nod as Shepard attacked her with kisses, along her jaw, her nose, forehead and she then trailed down to Ice Queen's stomach. Miranda felt her eyes well when a long, soft and warm kiss was held there. "You are so special little one, I love you." Shepard whispered and Miranda almost lost it, tears spilling on the side of her eyes. Galaxy let it be known that Miranda Lawson has the best person in the world.

Shepard looked worriedly over to Miranda and kissed her on the lips "Are you okay? Did I do something?"

Miranda shook her head "No Shepard, you just do everything. There happy tears, I promise."

Shepard nodded before jumping out of the bed and taking Miranda with her spinning her in a big circle before gently placing her down again "Remember the whole reaper thing? Turns out my scans were wrong. You know in case you were worrying." Shepard replied holding Miranda in her arms.

"I never had worries. My girlfriend is the hero of the galaxy" Miranda joked through her tears, voice a mess. Her face dropped again when she thought about what was happening. They had been through this before, countless times but this time it was real. There was not turning back and if it was hitting her than it must be hitting Shepard too. Her blue eyes looked up to search familiar green ones before speaking again.

"Shep- Honey, are you sure? I know we have talked about and god we have planned so many times. But this time its very real and-" Miranda stopped what she was saying when she felt two warm hands cup her cheeks and her eyes closed when she felt a soft kiss on her lips.

Shepard pushed Miranda back to look her in the eyes "I have never, Miranda, never have been sure of anything in my life. I made a promise to you, a promise to come back."

"I know."

"Good because I fought for our love, I fought for the chance to keep on showing that love. For a future I wanted with you. After all we have been through, I get to have a baby with you?" Shepard shook her head a smile on her lips "Something we thought impossible. My god Miranda, I want this and I only want it with you." Shepard pulled Miranda closer tightening her hold on her.

Miranda was speechless as she let the words sink in, _she wants this, I want this, it's all I have ever wanted._ It really was something she had dreamed for, something she never thought she would have but she does, she finally does. In her thoughts she had not noticed the tears fall down her face until she felt Jane's fingers gently wipe them away and led them back to the bed. As Shepard laid down, Miranda snuggled up close, her head resting under the Commanders chest a slow thump of a heart beat echoing in her ear, as their legs intertwined.

This was home this would always be home to her for now and for the rest of their lives. Miranda knew she had more tears coming out of her eyes because Shepard kept on soothing her and she just had to chuckle because she really was lucky. A baby, they were going to have a baby together. So many things came into her mind, things she dreamed of that she now hoped for. Things she thought of that she could now do everything was very real possibility and she adored it.

She saw so many combinations of what their baby could like and she just had to repeat again. _Their baby. _The little life that was now growing inside her and she had to place her own hand there just to be sure. Miranda smiled again but her cheeks hurt so much that she must have not stopped smiling all this time. She grabbed Shepard's hand, interlacing their fingers together before putting both their hands on her stomach. Many women would be dreading their stomach but Miranda couldn't wait because that was her baby, Shepard's baby, theirs. She didn't think she was ever going to get over it and really she didn't want to.

"That's our baby." Shepard whispered in awe.

Miranda could only snuggle closer kissing Shepard's neck "It is."

"We- Miranda we did it. We made a baby."

Miranda laughed "We made a baby."

"We made a baby." Shepard repeated most likely to herself but Miranda couldn't believe it either. She felt the same way, they made this little person no one else.

"I want the baby to come out with your eyes you know." Miranda said after some time.

Shepard squeezed Miranda and hummed before replying "It'd be nice if they came out with your smile."

Miranda laughed because god what the world needed was more Shepard's. Little people with stubborn attitudes, irritable smirks and witty comebacks. Miranda thought about herself and shook her head. Maybe little people with smart mouths, intelligent minds and short tempers, whatever the case their child would surely be something. It was Miranda Lawson and Jane Shepard's child the world could and should expect everything. Then one word smacked her head and she had to look up at Shepard with wide eyes but the commander was already half way to sleeping.

_They. _Shepard had said they and Miranda wanted to know, no, she needed to know.

"Bab- Nevermind." She didn't want to ruin the moment and she bit down on her tongue last minute.

Shepard groaned pulling Miranda closer "Tell me."

The ice queen pondered for a moment and she thought of what she wanted to tell Shepard. She didn't really understand why she hesitated so much around the person who only ever showed her love. Showed her a constant form of caring and unconditional devotion, love and kindness. Took down her walls with a ship, left it mess and helped build her back up with never leaving. Miranda gripped Shepard's sleep shirt because she never wanted to lose her, to never lose her _again. _So she whispered very, very softly what she wanted because it was hard this time around but god she wanted it.

"I want to- I want to have more."

"Mm, mph. We will have as many as _you _would like." Shepard replied now half asleep

Miranda internally squealed at the thought and she would bring this up later again. Though a tired Shepard is equivalent to a drunk Shepard, which only meant one thing. Complete, blunt and honest answers. Shepard didn't mind having more kids and that shot a rush love through Miranda. She had to pinch herself lightly because she thought this might have all been a dream but the pain told her that this was very much real.

That life she always pictured, always drew about as a child and wrote down in her diaries was very much coming alive. A family, a normal family with a person she could not picture her life without and loved her for her. Not for her power, not for her money, not for her beauty and not for body. Simply her with all her imperfections, insecurities and doubts. If she had the chance to tell her younger self if she got what she was wishing for she would tell her one thing.

"You will meet a person one day who will for the first time confuse you. Don't ever let this person go."

After that Miranda fell asleep happier than she could ever imagined herself and it was all because of one person who she never understood. Couldn't understand until she let herself love, let her walls down and then she finally fit the puzzle piece. A smirk was on her face when the last thought left her mind.

_Shepard needs to get ready, we have to start practicing again and soon._

**A/N:**

_When I played Mass Effect, I wondered why Miranda was not an option for FemShep (along with others.) I mean Miranda put two years of her life into Shepard that is dedication. _

_It is a one-shot story for now who knows. It is meant to be light and fluffy thus the OOC-ness of this. _

_As this is my first Fanfic, I hope you enjoyed. Feedback is welcome or ideas._

_I hope you enjoyed!_

_Until Next Time._

_**UPDATE: **__To anyone who is new and reading this, this has been completely re-written. Along with my other Mass Effect Fanfiction. To the ones who have been here, As much as I cherished this, it needed to be done. I still have the originals on my PC so, they are there. I still hope you like it._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own Mass Effect.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 - Start<br>**

* * *

><p><em>I'm going to be mom.<em>

_Miranda is going to have my child._

_We are going to be a family._

_Finally._

Shepard awoke with those thoughts running though her head as the morning sunlight filtered through their apartment. It was odd to think that they were finally going to be a family not that she didn't think of Miranda as family she did. It was just now they would have a little being that would call them "Mommy." It was such a long road and Shepard was just finally glad they had made it.

Being the hero of the galaxy and not being able to help the love your life, is not the best feeling.

Shepard had to shake her head because it wasn't like she couldn't carry the baby she could. She tried to tell Miranda about this fact but the beauty refused. What was the point of Shepard being able to carry their child if her DNA was not going to be present? Or at least that was what Miranda had told Shepard and the red head being who she was let that one go. Miranda told her that if she were able to have resources needed to make a baby then she would carry it too.

Shepard looked at Miranda for a very long time trying to figure out if the Ice queen was being serious or not. She figured that a relationship would be a compromise and that meant dealing with pregnancy but surely not here. Shepard frowned she knew why, it was the one thing Miranda wanted desperately and the hero was not about to take that away from Miranda.

If Shepard were honest, her and pregnant seemed from two different worlds. Though she would have done it for Miranda, she would do anything for the woman next to her. The red head leaned over and stared at dark haired beauty. To know that the peaceful looks she held now was much different than it used to be, they were many times were it seemed there was just darkness around them all the time.

"_I don't get why you love me. I can't give you the one thing we are designed for!" Miranda scoffed "I'm a perfect destructible mess. All I do is cause you pain, just go!"_

_Shepard looked at her girlfriend in disbelief she had no idea where this was coming from. Just yesterday they had been more than fine. They were great happy, had been staring at the kids in the park and then everything went sour. She just wanted to know when exactly it had gone sour though Shepard had an idea._

"_You will not push me away, Miranda. Perfect? I never wanted perfect with you and that's not the reason why I fell in love with you" Shepard replied "You gave me a second chance at life, gave me the best-"_

_Miranda snorted through her thick voice "Because that was my job! It was what is required of Operative Lawson, bloody perfection." Miranda mocked_

_The Commander leaned back and tried to see where Miranda was going with this. Her anger was reaching critical levels because she was lost. She understood if someone was mad and why they were mad. It was another ball park if she came into something she didn't know. Then to get yelled at over it? No Jane Shepard was not going to have none of it._

"_I have no idea what the hell I did for you to be this way right now" Shepard started lowly "If you have something to tell me than tell me. If I'm just a job to you then I will walk away- Even if that would devastate me."_

_Miranda lurched back the pain she felt in that statement alone let the shock run through her entire body. To lose Shepard over something like this she didn't think it was worth it. She had lost Shepard twice that had nothing to do with her. She didn't like the fact of her losing Shepard over her own foolish actions. _

_She could not lose Shepard, not her too._

_She breathed in deeply letting herself relax sitting on the bed before speaking "Shepard I-I cant give you a family. I'm not able…I can't carry one-" Miranda stopped her speaking when she felt warm arms come around her tightly._

"_You make me happy, Miranda. I fell for you, fell in love with you, for you. When you chose to let me in I took everything that I came with that." Shepard whispered "If this is just another obstacle then so be it, well get through it."_

_Miranda took in a shaky breath "But I cant give you-"_

"_Give me what? All I wanted was you. We will find a way." _

"_Shepard…"_

_Jane sighed "Stop thinking you need to be perfect for me." _

_Shepard felt relief when Miranda let her arms go around her without throwing more of a fit. Shepard never wanted Miranda because she seemed perfect it was for the exact opposite. Jane knows that if it took all her life to show Miranda that then she would. Miranda was the Ice Queen to everyone but to Jane? That was the love of her life. _

Miranda kept staring at Shepard with the dazed looked in the commander face she tried calling Jane about four different times now. Each time was less successful than the last so she gave up waiting patiently. If she were honest she didn't mind staring at Shepard her eyes trailing over every detail and the joy felt because they were going to have a family together. Sighing she moved closer and nudged Jane before speaking.

"Commander, are you going to be lost in thought for the whole day?" Miranda teased

The smooth Australian accent kicked Shepard out of her memories turning Jane smiled placing a kiss on the operatives forehead "Good morning my love."

Miranda fidgeted before speaking "We should probably go to the doctors- to make sure everything is-"

Jane grabbed Miranda face gently her thumbs stroking the prominent cheek bones the woman before her was really quite breath taking. Shepard loved her crystal blue eyes and how with every emotion they would change into a different blue. She chuckled to herself she could have sworn that when they used to be out in the field Miranda's eyes would turn a dark navy. Her second in command _really _didn't like it when she would risk herself for the team but the kisses after where worth it.

"Hey, everything is going to be okay, the baby is going to be okay." Shepard whispered kissing Miranda on the cheek "I should call Karin, right?"

Miranda nodded forcefully "Only doctor I trust and respect."

Swiveling herself around in the bed Shepard scooted up so her back was against the headboard. She fiddled around with her omni-tool for a few moments noticing that she had a few messages that she needed to read. She would save those for later as she ran through her contacts and found the one she was looking for her. In matter of milli-seconds the doctor popped up eye bright as always.

"Commander, what do I owe the pleasure to?" Her accent filling the room

"Doc we have some new for you." Shepard said grinning just as in the same moment Miranda shuffled around the comforter being more messed up than before. She sat up a straight placing her chin on Shepard's shoulder and smiled bright.

"I'm pregnant."

The doctors eyes grew bright and wide as she looked between the couple for a few minutes. A small grin fell onto her mouth as she spoke again "Well it was about time, Congratulations to both of you. Now I want you both here, today at eleven-thirty sharp, understood?"

Shepard grinned "Yes Ma'am."

The doctor waved before signing off and Shepard had to recollect herself for a few moments because she was going to the doctor. She was going to the doctor celebrate a new life not because one was being lost and not only a new life but their baby. The words echoed in Shepard's mind it still seemed so unreal. Not wanting to waste the little time they the commander went to get up but was pulled right back down onto the bed.

"Can you believe it?" Miranda said happily straddling the commander her dark falling over her face in a mess.

"Hm. That I love the infamous Ice Queen?"

Miranda scoffed slapping Jane on her chest "You ass!"

"Hey you love this ass figuratively and literally." Shepard teased. "And I like yours too." The commander said smirking as she grabbed Miranda's hind quarters.

"Why am with you again?" Miranda asked

Shepard shrugged sitting up with Miranda still her lap she leaned forward pressing a kiss to her lips. She would never get tired of kissing the woman before her the former ice queen wasn't the best with talking about her feeling but she showed so well. At least to Shepard she saw Miranda clearly and she always had.

"Yes I can believe it" Shepard said softly "Is it a surprise? Of course but a welcomed one. You deserve this Miranda, so much."

Miranda ducked her head before shoving Jane lightly "Not just me, you do too."

"But this was a dream come true for you."

Miranda smiled her eyes watery "Because of _you._ I wanted this with you, only you."

Shepard chuckled "I got the Ice Queen knocked up. How many points do I get for_ that_?"

"You ruin our moments." Miranda grumbled

"I don't like seeing you cry, baby." Shepard said. "That's why I cut them off."

"Happy tears Shepard." Miranda deadpanned

Shepard smiled dumping Miranda on the bed with no warning making the woman yelp. Jane laughed as she jumped stretching her body out "We need to get ready we only have a few hours, Operative!" Jane yelled as she walked off to the bathroom.

_I'm going to be the mother of a baby. _

_Jane's baby._

_My baby._

_Are baby. _

_My own family. _

Miranda felt more tears reach her eyes and she was glad Jane wasn't around because Miranda knew she would worry. Though for once these tears were out of so much joy that she felt within herself. She could not ask for me when she has a woman that loves her, wants a family with her- well now has family with her. Miranda lifted her arms so her hands were softly resting on her stomach she couldn't feel anything at all but she knew there was a little there. She swallowed hard when a memory came rushing back all too soon.

"_Miri? Whats wrong?" Shepard asked franticly running into the bathroom to only see a crying Miranda on the floor. She had been looking all the place for her and to find her sitting on the tile floor body lost of life- it wasn't something Shepard wanted to see. _

"_Its negative- negative again! I thought it would be different now i-its not" Miranda said thickly "All of this for what? For what! I'm so-so tired Jane."_

"_I know baby, I know." Shepard whispered her eyes stinging with a flow of unshed tears cautiously she sat next to Miranda. She didn't know if the woman before wanted her touch or not it was something Shepard always struggle with when it came to Miranda. Her whole body was itching to hold Miranda so she scooted and as soon as she opened her arms Miranda leaned in, head against her chest sobs wracking her body._

"_This is all I ever wanted when the time came and it did with you" Miranda said through her tears and whimpers "I want to give you a family, damnit."_

_Shepard let the tears fall down her face she knew the toll it took on Miranda and she was glad the woman couldn't see her. She need to be Miranda's rock for however long it needed to be and galaxy forbid Miranda saw her crying right now she would only feel more guilty. _

"_We will get there, together, okay? Me and you we can do this" Shepard quivered out "I love you."_

_Miranda could only nod her head and dig herself deeper into Jane letting the comfort take over here. If somebody had told her that she would be able to be this way around someone she would have scoffed told them to leave. The fact was Shepard made her feel safe, warm and completely adored. Made her feel comfortable enough to be herself, to be vulnerable to be everything she was told she wasn't. She clung to Jane even more she knew the phrase "I love you" kept leaving her lips but she meant it. _

_If she had to go through this with someone she was glad it was Jane. _

Miranda came back from her thoughts while looking down at her stomach once again. It would be months before she saw bump. Even more weeks before she felt the first movement, the first kick but the best part was she got to share it with the love of her life. Miranda knew that most women dreaded to be pregnant to gain weight, to get stretch marks and swollen ankles. Miranda thought she might be weird but she didn't mind none of it at all for once she would be normal and she wanted the marks of having a child. She knew that Jane didn't mind if anything the commander would check on her more than ever.

It almost felt like a dream and Miranda was waiting for the moment where she would wake up waiting for it to all vanish away. She still couldn't believe this all was happening she knew that she had been feeling off but not for one moment did she think it would be because she was pregnant. She thought that maybe she was too stressed coming down with something but to her great wonderful surprise it was not. Though they had been planning so it wasn't just an accident but after so many disappointments they didn't let their hopes get up. Miranda looked up when she noticed Jane putting on her boots.

"You and I my darling should go to the Nos Astra Café for breakfast. What do you think?" Jane said huffing as she stood up again brushing her red hair back with a smile.

"Mmm. Breakfast date? How romantic." Miranda replied finally getting up to get ready she may swayed her hips a little more than usual.

Shepard shook her head as she eye Miranda "I try."

"Oh I know." Miranda teased as she jumped into the shower raising an eyebrow at Shepard.

* * *

><p>Jane groaned and decided to walk out because if not they were never leaving.<p>

Shepard tried calm herself down she really did but she didn't know how to handle this, handle pregnancy. She had seen many things in her life, reapers, thresher maws, husks and there was that one time she saw a Krogan give birth _that _made her cringe. Not only because it was very, very wet and slimy but those babies were huge! Tiny compared to a full grown Krogan but gigantic when put to a human newborn. Jane breathed in shallowly looking down at between Miranda's legs and her stomach.

A full grown baby was going to be pushed out of there and she winced at how childish she sounded. Though with everything she had seen her life she just really wanted to know if Miranda understood that a watermelon was going to be pushed down something the size of a damn straw. She had to stop her shiver at the thought of the female Korgan giving birth a human birth wouldn't be like that right?

She needed to talk to someone at some point before Miranda gave birth. If she was prepared for the end of the galaxy she was sure as hell going to be prepared for her wife's pregnancy. She could not be the hero of the galaxy and clueless to something that was so normal in a human life. Her mind stopped when she felt a tight squeeze to her hand and she saw Miranda looking at her pointedly.

Maybe she spaced for a bit too long she squeezed back when she noticed that Miranda was nervous because Chalkawas was in the process of doing all her scans. Shepard leaned down placing a kiss on Miranda's head before holding her hand tightly. She was Commander Shepard and this was her time to be strong.

"How do you feel dear?" Karin asked looking over her omni-tool.

"Rather normal just a bit off."

"How so?" Karin asked looking up

Miranda furrowed her brow "Dizzy, lightheaded and occasionally nauseous but not morning sickness."

The doctor laughed "Morning sickness can happen at any time during the pregnancy but everything else is normal. All part of being pregnant I assure you."

The last comment made both Jane and Miranda smile wide.

"It seems that the tissue regeneration and restoration procedure finally advanced, the results remarkable. If I say so myself you may never have to worry again but to be on the sure side please inform me if anything seems off, right away. We will also keep a very close eye on the little one." Karin talked away as Miranda and Jane nodded waiting a few seconds the doctor smiled "Now, would you like to see your baby?"

Shepard and Miranda froze at the same moment trying to wrap their heads again at this whole situation. They then looked at each other, at the doctor and back to each other. They really couldn't fathom this moment but they nodded their heads slowly as if trying to slow time down. The doctor hovered her omni-tool over Miranda and few seconds they heard the most beautiful sound.

The sound of their baby with a healthy and strong heartbeat.

"That, my dear friends is your baby."

"Our baby." Shepard whispered her eyes already glistening

Miranda thickly laughed "Ours."

Shepard had really tried to hold in her tears but they just poured out and she was tugged down by Miranda to be met with a tender kiss. She wiped her eyes trying not to look a complete mess as she walked around to hug Karin tightly. This was the only other person that truly knew what a struggle it was for them to get here and she didn't know how else to thank her except to repeat over and over again.

Karin replied but just hugging the commander a little tighter.

* * *

><p>"We're definitely going to be parents Miri!" Shepard laughed as she walked into the dark living room.<p>

"My Commander you sound just like a child." Miranda replied distractedly the whole house was encased in darkness and for the life of her she could not find the light switch. Which made her think if the house was always this dark or if they just always had lights on. She hissed when she came in contact with a table and then a chair. She would kill Shepard once the lights when on, she was sure.

Finally finding the switch she flicked turning around "Honey, where ar-"

"SURPRISE!" A loud roar echoed through the house.

Miranda's eyes grew wide as she saw everyone start to pop out from their hiding places. There were balloons, streamers even confetti all over the place. There was a huge banner that read congratulations. It seemed there was also paint because she was sure she was two krogan hand prints, a turian print and a haphazard splatter over the middle. She could only laugh because it was the crew after all. Then out came Shepard and everyone stood to the side to make room for her and there was nothing but happiness shining in her green eyes.

"Miranda." Shepard said reverently as she bent down on one knee she took both of Miranda's hands gently kissing her knuckles "I promised you when got engaged that I was always coming back to you, right?"

Miranda nodded eyes wide.

"Then on our wedding day I promised you that I was never leaving you, not ever again. Right?"

Miranda felt her eyes water, she nodded again.

Shepard swallowed "This time I promise you to always be by your side and to always stay by family. Nothing is more important to me now other than you and our baby. I promise to protect you, care for you and cherish you both." Shepard had get herself together her voice was quivering "Please, may I marry you again?"

Miranda had to laugh and she finally let one or two tears fall "Of course I will marry my wife."

"I knew you would say yes." Shepard smirked as she slipped off one ring and put on another and Miranda gasped the rin-

"Damn Shepard! That is some rock! Where's mine?"

Liara stumbled in embarrassment and bioticly shoved Jack in the ribs harshly. Only to be met with a very angry biotic with slight confusion on her face.

"What!"

"I believe" Kasumi started as she materialized before everyone "That she was trying to tell you to shut up." Making Jack jump around, startled.

Garrus twitched "Hmm. Planning to steel that rock?"

Kasumi smirked "Oh no I just taped this but you know there was part of the video that I didn't I caught. I think it was you, Garrus and-"

"N-no!" Tali shrieked then blushing "Garrus, shut it."

Shepard only laughed before standing up and pulling Miranda by her waist forming them together. She leaned forward placing a kiss on her lips only for the raven haired woman to deepen the kiss even more. There was a loud long resounding chorus of "Oh" in the background so they reluctantly stopped but Miranda leaned in whispering so only Jane could hear.

"You will explain this later on and that kiss? We _will_ finish that later, Jane Shepard." Shepard felt her eyes grow wide but she played it off with a smile because if the crew caught they would never leave her alone for it.

"Now lets get this fiesta started, mis amigos!" James yelled as he uncapped two bottles of champagne the corks flying everywhere.

Everywhere being Grunt and Jack.

"Primitives." Javik half stated, half scoffed

_Tomorrow will be interesting _were the last thoughts anyone had inside the house.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

_I'd like to give a big thanks to Darkoslim for helping me out on deciding how to continue this. _

_This chapter was harder to write than I thought. Going from a one-shot, to a full out story, I had to really think on where to take it. The first half is a lot back story, so the last chapter could make a bit more sense._

_I hope you enjoyed._

_Until Next Time!_

**_UPDATE: _**_I kept my original A/N's for nostalgia sake. Also I realized that in my original version it made no sense for Miranda and Shepard to not be married. So yes, that changed here.__  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I do not own Mass Effect.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 - Changes<br>**

* * *

><p>There were a few things Shepard felt when she started to wake up as the sunlight was now shining through her room. There was a soft light weight down near her abdomen and she smiled looking down realizing that it was just her wife. It was something that took Shepard by surprise the first time she had ever cuddled with Miranda. Shepard was the big spoon at all times but still felt like the little spoon. Which confused her for quite some time but then she finally understood why she felt that way in the first place.<p>

Shepard lays on her back and Miranda's head is softly on her stomach but the operatives arms are possessively around her and her legs intertwined. Essentially Miranda is koala holding Shepard in a protective grip. Jane can feel her small smirk but she holds it back because for some outer galaxy reason Miranda always knows when she smirks. Then the pounding comes rushing to her temples and she groans trying to shift away but his held in place aggressively.

"I highly suggest you stay still."

Shepard knows that cold voice and her eyes widen "Miranda?"

"Oh no you don't. Do not Miranda me now stay still like I suggest and let me rest. Understood?"

_Hormones? _Shepard thought for a minute before staying still as Miranda requested. Most would make fun of the fact that she listens to Miranda but try not listening to her, it doesn't turn out well. Well most times other times it just leads to many hours of private activities. Shepard sighs closing her eyes and replying back softy.

"Okay fiancée wife of mine."

Miranda stirred getting up to look at Shepard "That's quite confusing."

Eyes still closed Shepard speaks "_Well, _I already married you but I just asked to re-marry you…so you're both?"

Miranda couldn't help herself as she scooted up to rest herself under Shepard's chin "Well I love it when you call me both."

"Wait till I call you my wife, again."

"You really want to re-marry me?"

Shepard tightenend her hold around Miranda "There is no doubt in my mind that you are the only woman I ever want to marry. You let me in when you pushed everyone else out."

Miranda knew her eyes were watery but she was glad that Shepard's eyes were closed "I'm glad you never left."

"You are worth it." Shepard spoke without a hint of hesitance.

"Even if I'm not perfect?"

"Doesn't matter. I just want you to be mine forever." Shepard muttered.

"Jane?" Miranda cracked out Jane always broke down her walls.

"Hm?"

"I love you."

The commander smiled "I love you too."

"…Jane?"

"Yes?"

Miranda hesitated licking her lips before asking "I-I think I want fries with pickles dipped in ranch sauce."

"Honey you- wait you want _what?" _Shepard asked her eyes now finally popping open.

Miranda shook her own head huffing out "Food, Shepard I want food. I'm just craving so many things right now."

Shepard laughed out loud and then surged both hands to her head when the pain her head pounded twice as hard. This time she turned to her side trying to get it to stop and she heard her wife whimper as she broke the hold. Jane wanted to stay she really did but she couldn't she need this pain to go away so she got up hand over her eyes to the kitchen. She saw the island and sighed in relief when she the pill bottle already out. She went to reach for it when a crunch under her foot made lurch back and she looked down to notice a chip. That is when the flashback started before she knew what was happening.

_There was music blaring out loud bouncing over the walls as everyone was in there own groups. Grunt and Wrex were having a debate over which creature was the weakest in terms of body armor. Kasumi was going around to the drunkest of the drunkest scaring them out of their minds and poor Tali almost lost her helmet because Jack sent a biotic whip in the wrong direction. Which lead to the conversation away from all the commotion near the food table. _

"_What are- no, what exactly is a chip?" Tali asked swaying_

_Garrus hummed bumping into the couch "Well it's a human a dish if I'm right. Potato."_

"_I thought it was pronounced pa-ta-to? Though a fry is potato, Garrus." Liara turned to Tali_

_Tali swayed even more getting more confused "Po-po ta-too? No- no. Po-to-ta? What is a pa-to-ta?" _

_Javik scoffed "The cuisine from this cyle is such a joke. In my time-"_

"_Oh shut up you four eyed fucker. Nobody cares." Jack retorted clumsily jumping over the couch and landed on her knees before getting up. _

"_I should shoot you out the-"_

_James laughed loudly "The airlock, loco? Yeah we get it we should shoot you out!" The soldier said making motions of Javik being shot out. _

_It looked more like tangled mess of fingers. Javik proceeded to storm off, quite crookedly too. _

"_Shoooom!" Tali hiccups surprising herself "Li-Lili help me eat this potato."_

"_It's not a potato, Tali." Ashely walked in trying to fix her hair but ended meeting the nice corner of the wall instead which James starts to laugh only to choke on his drink._

"_But it comes from a potato."_

"_Yes, but it is fried." The asari added._

_Tali shook her head too fast ending up face forward into Garrus "Why would they burn a patato?"_

"_Are you guys, seriously, talking about damn a chip?" Jack asked downing yet another shot._

_Tali shrugged the comment off "Here- here chip chip chippy!" Taking the thin fried potato and tried to eat it only to smack herself so hard she ended up backwards on the couch._

_She forgot she had a helmet._

Jane looked down at the broken pieces that were scattered about and started to chuckle to herself. Tali must be seven shades of purple right now Shepard thinks to herself. The night was a long one but a good one at that and she could not have been happier with everyone that was able to make it. She peered around mostly everything was everywhere and then something caight her eye. There was big oddly shaped dent in the wall that made her eyes bug out. Taking the pills and scattering to the fridge she called out to Miranda.

"Yes?" Miranda asked walking into the kitchen loose tank falling just above her underwear swaying her hips as she sits down onto the stool.

Shepard cleared her throat pointing to the dent "What, what exactly happened there?"

Miranda cocked an eyebrow "Oh. Oh that? You just fought with Wrex and Grunt helped."

Shepard was fumbling around trying to find everything Miranda wanted her arms full with all the ingredients. She let the sentence reply in her head and her arms almost fell to her sides when she comprehended what has just been told to her. Turning around placing everything down she eyed Miranda for any signs of a fluke but she couldn't find any.

"You cant- You cant be serious miri?" Shepard laughed

"Mhm. Yes in-deed battle-master." The beauty mused placing her chin in her hands.

Shepard felt her heart swell because as much as Miranda could be cold she would do these motions that were so sweet and childlike. She could easily command a ship with a few cut words and a strut but here in front of her was her wife. The woman who could snort at a joke, bang her hips on a table and smile so bright it warmed Shepard's world. This woman before her trusted her in every single way possible and sometimes Shepard wanted to cry at that thought. Someone like Miranda who had been through so much could trust her with everything and didn't stop. _That's __**my **__wife. _Shepard thought before she realized what Miranda said.

"Battle-master?"

"Yes."

"I-" Shepard tried to speak when a fuzzy memory hit her mind.

_Wrex was moving constantly eyeing Shepard with a bright glint in his eye. This was the strongest human in all the galaxy. So he could take on Shepard just like all other Krogan do and with a sly smile her stomped forward to a very drunk Shepard._

"_Alright, Shepard. Let's fight. For old times' sake."_

_Shepard who was nursing a whisky in her hand slowly turned to the giant before her. She looked at him really looked at him and compared to other Krogan. Wrex was of the handsome type he had a nice rust color. Then she furrowed her brows and turned to Grunt he was handsome too with his crystal blue eyes and different skin. If she had a son Grunt would be a terrific older brother if he didn't squash her child. She felt a shove and turned back around to be met with very much more clothed Jack which was welcomed. _

"_Huh?"_

_The girl jerked her head forward "Lizard face wants to fight with you."_

_Shepard laughed disbelievingly "Wrex, your my guy but I'm not going to fig-"_

"_I am Kro-" Wrex tried to yell but Grunt tore through the house roaring as he dashed forward "Don't you touch my battle-master!" The young krogan didn't stop as he grabbed Wrex by the back of his hump and spun him to face him only to be body checked into the wall. _

"_That" Grunt growled pointing to Shepard "Is my squishy thing." He finished pointing to himself._

_Wrex laughed "Hah, you got a quad Grunt."_

_The young Krogan snuffed and turned to find a Shepard who was too drunk to stand right. He had to shake his head because only Shepard would be oblivious to something like this. Maybe it was the way her eyes were placed and Grunt could only blame evolution for that. He stood in front of her for a moment before leanind down and lightly head butting her._

"_My Battle-master." He said proudly before walking off_

_Shepard smiled "Yep." _

"I'm assuming you remember now, love?" Miranda mocked as she watched her wife's eyes grow wide.

"I know were having our baby but Miri? Grunt is seriously my first kid. I just can't help but find him cute." Shepard shrugged only to pause and look up "don't ever tell him I said that." Shepard pointed to Miranda with the pickle still in her hand.

"Make me Commander." She smirked

Shepard smiled now feeling better as she walked over to the operative and leaned to give her kiss when at the last minute Miranda turned her head. Shepard was confused as she watch her wife duck down, pull her hand and bite off a piece of the pickle she had. Jane stared for a few seconds really trying to understand that what happened, happened.

Seriously Miranda?" Shepard deadpanned

The blue eyed woman smiled and shrugged now taking the pickle entirely munching on it "I still need my ranch."

Shepard snorted crossing her arms over her chest "No, you can go get it. I didn't get my kiss."

Miranda slowly raised an eyebrow "Oh, really?"

Jane stood stoically still not making any motion what so ever.

"Alright then." Miranda said simply continuing to eat as Shepard still stood not moving. Then quietly she moved her hand to scratch her thigh smirking when Jane followed her movements. With the distraction in place she took her other hand with her biotics and flung the bag of flower onto Shepard. Miranda snorted with unabashed laughter as Jane stood there blinking looking down at herself before looking up green eyes bright.

"You are so going to pay for that Operative Lawson!" Shepard yelled trying get the flower out of her eyes.

Miranda stuck her tongue out before hopping off the stool "Maybe if you had just listened Commander!" She yelled running away before she could be grabbed by her wife. She yelped when Shepard charged forward with her biotics flower marking her trail. In last minute doged effort she skidded to one side and spinning leaving the Commander confused as to where she was.

Shepard looked around trying to find the raven haired woman called her wife "Maybe if you just loved-" She was caught off guard as Miranda appeared in front of her jumping onto her and long lean legs wrapping around her waist. Shepard maneuvered around so she fell onto the couch trying to catch their breaths. They chuckled a few more times before a silence fell between them before Miranda broke it.

"I have never loved anyone like you." Miranda said quietly as she placed her palm on Shepard's cheek.

"Hmm. Never have I given my love to someone like I do you." Shepard admitted leaning into the touch small smile on her face.

Miranda leaned placing a tender kiss on Jane's lips "Will still love me when I have a big belly?"

"I will love you even more."

Miranda narrowed her eyes "Even with mood swings?"

"Extra kisses on those days."

Miranda kissed Shepard again this time staring at her bright green eyes "_Hormones?"_

Shepard didn't let their gazes break as she thought to herself for a moment. She was sure that she dealt with hormones today and she was still alive. One day down and….wow there were still a lot of days left.

"What hormones?" Jane replied slyly.

_Charming_ Miranda mused "How about those dreadful midnight cravings?"

Shepard tsked "Well, as long as you give me my kisses I should be fine."

Miranda kissed her again making sure it lingered before pulling away placing her head down on Jane's chest. Her hand ran up and down Shepard's arm softly, soothingly as she heard her wifes heartbeat. It was the best thing to hear every time she felt unsure because there was a time that this heart was beating. There was another time were it stopped beating and came back every single time.

Miranda knows that Shepard can't ever truly understand what these simple words mean to her. They may be silly to anyone else but these words, these moments mean everything to her. She pulled herself her hair covering Shepard's face and she grinded down a bit as she placed a rather steamy kiss that would surely turn into something more. What could she say she could never get enough of Jane Shepard, she was hers after all.

* * *

><p>"No, no, no! She will have your hair!" Miranda protested<p>

Shepard scoffed "We don't even know if he is a he or if she is a she."

"Would you just go along with it."

Jane sighed "Fine. How about your strong will and my smile. Your smart mind and my wit. Then maybe your skin tone and my- well I don't know. I'm not good at this Miri." Shepard admitted.

"Try again." Miranda pushed

Shepard pursed her lips before looking up to Miranda turning her head to the side "I want her to be like you. Exactly like you. Strong mind, smart head, dedicated and beautiful. Puts people in their place and cares when needed." Shepard finished by now only a whisper.

Miranda felt her heart seize and her stomach flutter with butterflies because this description was how Shepard saw her. This would be how Shepard described her to others and no words in the entire galaxy could ever explain what that felt like to her. Miranda watched as Shepard fidgeted mistaking the silence as the operative wanting more. Jane was never very good at games with her life always being so serious.

"Okay, uhm, if it's a little girl she could have your hair?"

Miranda stood quiet.

"A-and maybe your smile…"

Miranda still stood silent enjoying a squirming Commander.

"Or-or if it's a boy he could have your eyes." Shepard sputtered out trying to get a reaction out of her wife.

The former Ice Queen still stood stoic.

"Maybe they could all just have your face. That would be nice, right?" Jane half stated and half asked.

This time Miranda couldn't hold back her laugh and she let it flow through her lips. Jane was by far the most entertaining thing she could ever watch or ever have. The way her face starts to flush and her ears turn bright red. Only to show her freckles that much more and Miranda loved every single moment of it. She tried to quiet down her laughter as she straddled the commander her hands softly rubbing her ears.

"You love testing me, don't you?" Shepard grumbled.

Miranda leaned her head to one side "Have you ever thought that all those possibilities could be true?"

Jane furrowed her eyebrows "Did I miss something?"

Miranda just chuckled and pulled Shepard to kiss her "Nothing, I just love you."

"Hmm can I show you how much I love you?"

"Is that an order?" Miranda husked out her eyes getting darker

"A request more like."

"Hm."

"Hm?" Shepard quirked up.

"I accept."

Jane didn't waste a moment before she grabbed Miranda and flipped her onto her back. Before doing anything she just looked upon the amazing woman before her. Her skin was now getting flushed while her crystal blue eyes were now a dark shade. Shepard lightly traced her face and leaned down to kiss her she never liked rushing, not now, not anymore. There was nothing to do except enjoy her time with the woman she loved and she would cherish that every day.

"Not eager are we?"

Shepard hummed pulling back "No. You're already pregnant so there's nothing to worry about anymore."

"Worry?"

"I think you were the one that said we should practice more. This is me. Trying to practice." Shepard mused taking off Miranda's clothing bit by bit.

"But your technique is quite impressive." Miranda groaned as Shepard hit a particularly sensitive spot.

"Doesn't mean there's not more to improve on."

"Shepard."

"Lawson."

Shepard chuckled because Miranda was by far the most seductive woman she had ever come by. She could have both women and men in puddles with husk of her voice and soft touch here. Yet with some things the same woman could be modest and blush trying to hide her face from embarrassment. Which was the most adorable thing she had ever come across by which gave Shepard an evil thought.

"You want more kids, hm?" Jane mused trailing down Miranda's neck.

Miranda's cheek became a bright rosy red "You heard that?"

Jane sat up removing her shirt "I was only half asleep."

"You weren't supposed to." Miranda mumbled

"Then it's a good thing I agree." Jane leaned forward hovering above Miranda kissing her once deeply before moving down. Leaving marks that no one else but them could ever see. By now Miranda had intertwined herself with Shepard her possessive nature coming out even in the most intimate moments.

"You will be the death of me." Miranda gasped

Jane laughed "Join the club."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

_Pure fluff!_

_Absolutely adore writing Miranda and femshep for so many reasons. _

_I always say this but I always mean it. I appreciate every one of you who take your time to read my work or share your thoughts with me, so thank you._

_I hoped you enjoyed._

_Until Next Time!_

**_UPDATE: Total. Fluff._**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I do not own Mass Effect.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 - Complicated<br>**

* * *

><p>"Shepard, I'm sorry to have bothered you on such short notice but we have a problem."<p>

Shepard felt her world tilt again and it was in the least possible good way. She knew that it was just too good to be true and there was no turning back now. She was never built like that she would take whatever came her way and fight it. The only thing that brought her down at this moment were two things that held everything in her heart. It was Miranda, her wife and their baby the people she would die for if need be. That was her life now she had the chance to have that and she wanted them safe at all times.

It didn't make anything better when in the last few weeks she had gone to check on some housing. They had decide they would stay in an apartment until they finally got the news that they were expecting. So it only seemed like the right thing to do and she had some details of their re-marriage. They agreed to have something small and Shepard was thinking of doing it within one of the houses they chose. It killed Jane because she had never seen Miranda so blissfully happy and now that was going to be taken away. Not for the first time either which added to the list of problems.

"Admiral Hackett. What's the problem?" Shepard asked because it was now or never.

"Damn Cerberus that's what. Seems like even with the Illusive Man gone they still do not stop."

Shepard sighed just because the Illusive man was gone didn't mean that all loose ends were magically done. "Not good. Any details?"

Hackett sighed himself looking older than ever before "Rogue agents or even group at this point, were not sure. What we do know is that they have been performing experiments. They somehow got their hands on some left over reaper technology."

This angered Shepard because these people were playing with the very same thing that almost took them out. She didn't know if they were exceptionally smart or exceptionally stupid. She already knew what she was going to be told to do but she would ask anyway. Better to be safe than sorry in this field of work, most times.

"You want me to figure out what's going on."

"You're still the best of the best. Shepard. You also still have Spectre status and all the space you would ever need. Even with all this time the strength we need still isn't there."

Shepard hoped her face didn't show how tired she was with this conversation. After saving the galaxy she just really hoped that she would be able to just live happily. Which lead her to think about Miranda and she was not going to be happy at all. Seemed that her life just gave her a break just to jump right in. It made Shepard want to laugh because even if she was tired this was also all she knew. She had been fighting since she entered the Alliance when she was only eighteen and hasn't stopped since. Her thoughts were stopped as Hackett spoke again.

"Commander I would also like to mention another thing."

"Yes, sir?"

"As of now you are Caption Shepard." Hackett declared his grin over taking his face.

Shepard gasped "Admiral-"

Hackett waved her off quickly "Nonsense. This should have been done a while back but you needed time. I wouldn't be surprised if you retired but _you _deserve this."

Shepard nodded again seemed there was no getting out of this one so she went on trying to finish the conversation. "I'll check it out send any files you have to me."

"Sounds good Shepard and the Normandy will be waiting for you."

Shepard raised her brow "Only if Jeff is piloting."

Hackett grunted "He is currently awaiting your arrival."

"I'll need my own crew." Shepard was pushing but if they were going to ask her to do this then she better have all she wants. She spent too damn long being second guessed and perceived as crazy.

"Whatever you decide. I always trusted your decisions and now I don't think anyone else will. Besides it's your ship and your spectre, have your way." Hackett said proudly as the comm went off without another second.

Shepard was smiling because damn Hackett he made a bad thing sound good, most of the times. Only when did she turn did her smile drop and was replaced but gut wrenching fear. Miranda stood perfectly poised, arms crossed, face blank but her eyes were cold. Shepard swallowed because this was not going to good.

"You have got to be bloody kidding me. It's a joke, right Jane?" Miranda gritted out

"Miranda, listen-"

The raven haired beauty held her hand up stopping Shepard and breathing in deeply "I don't want to hear it right now. Did you not think this was something you would talk over with me first?"

Shepard hesitated she didn't whether this was a rhetorical question that she waited until Miranda spoke again. Or was it the question she really needed to answer before she was flung across the room? Her thoughts were answered as Miranda narrowed her eyes and Jane knew she had to say something.

"It honestly happened so quickly and by the time I knew it I was discussing the problem. I just- you're right okay?"

Miranda seethed "It _just happened? _You bloody stop and say you need to speak with me first!"

"Believe me I do understand o-"

Shepard had to take a few steps back when a biotic flare left Miranda and she took a few steps forward. Jane had no idea what to say to make this better she knew she was in the wrong here but it really did pass by quickly. There was no use fighting this right now nothing she would say would placate Miranda because it was already said and done. There was no taking it back and she wished she would have stopped before agreeing to anything.

"I don't think you do understand, Jane." Miranda said her voice was nothing warm and she came closer to Shepard "I _just _got you back. It has been less than two years and now you are going back."

"Please, Miri listen to me."

Miranda shook her head "Oh the same way you asked me before you accepted a new mission? Jane, you do realize that if something were to happen out there- if something…" Miranda had to clear her throat turning away before she spoke again "If you died this time around you wouldn't just be leaving me but you would be leaving your child behind too."

This made Shepard a little more than angry "Don't do that, don't guilt trip me. That isn't fair."

This made Miranda spin around her blue eyes were pale and they eerily looked like ice. "You think I'm guilt tripping you? Jane, I am telling you nothing but the truth do not twist my words around. Not now."

"I'm sorry okay? I'm sorry that I didn't ask you and I'm sorry about what I just said. I messed up." Shepard said walking closer and trying to grab Miranda's arm but was stunned when she pushed away.

"Don't touch me, Shepard."

The red head took more than a few steps back her hands held up in the air. This wasn't Miranda at the moment this was the Ice Queen who she had pissed off. If she stayed here this was just going to get worse and she didn't want that. She just wanted this to get better so quietly she peered over to the white chair in the corner were her leather N-7 jacket was. Shuffling quietly she grabbed it and slipped on adjusting the color. She shook it just once and knew the keys to get into the Normandy were there.

"I'm- I'm just going to go out for a bit okay? Take some air." Shepard murmured turning to go leave and she heard the click of a heel.

"Where?" Was asked by the mad, slighty panicked Miranda.

Shepard didn't look back not wanting to see Miranda's face "Just to get air. I'll be safe and I'll be back."

Shepard didn't see the inner struggle Miranda had before her shoulders dropped and her eyes returned to the pretty blue. Jane just watched as the door hissed open and then locked leaving enough space between them already.

* * *

><p>It was when she had these kinds of moments that Shepard wished she was on earth instead of on the Citadel. The air was very similar to that of earths but it still didn't have that feel, that twinge of pollution which was weird to think. It was just that the air around the Citadel was just too perfect but it helped the matter she was in now. Shepard kept on taking deep breaths as she walked by each corridor passing by a multitude of species. There now seemed to be two extremes people who appreciated life more and took everything that much slower. Or there were others who were petrified and were always rushing because they thought they wouldn't have another day.<p>

Shepard liked to think that she took things slower now or at least tried to it was still odd to her to be considered a civilian. Though in her case that would never be true everyone knew of her and what she had done. Captain Jane Shepard was for all and intense purposes a celebrity within the Galaxy. All her thoughts stopped when she felt a low tug on the bottom of her cargo pants and she abruptly spun around ready to punch. Shepard scrunched her brows again but then felt another tug on her pants and she deiced to look down.

"Oh. Uhm. I didn't see you there. Are you okay?"

Shepard tried to look around to see if the parents of the child in front of her were around but she couldn't find anyone. There weren't really any mid-size dinosaurs stopping around looking for their baby Krogan or anything that remotely stood out. Anxiety started to creep around the Captains body she dealt with a lot of things but this wasn't something she usually did. She was used to giving commands, taking them or shooting something. Taking another gulp of air Shepard went down on her knees to look at the child Krogan.

"Alright. Now, you know that you're not supposed to talk to strangers, right?"

The Krogan turned its head to the left before replying "You're not a stranger. You're Commander Shepard."

"I am but I'm trying to tell you that you can't just do this to everyone, okay? Some species won't be so nice."

The Krogans eyes started to shine "I just- I wanted to find my mommy."

"Okay. Hey, it's okay. It'll all be okay. I'm going to help you. Can you tell me your name?"

"You said not to talk to strangers."

Shepard sighed this wasn't easy and she felt like she was going in circles. The last thing she wanted was a Krogan mother trudging her way with death threats. She was sure if she was knocked out she would have to deal with an angry Miranda who was already mad at her. Either way Jane knew that she had to do this right or she would be facing some serious consequences.

"Can you tell me why you felt safe to talk to me?" Shepard asked

"Cause' your Commander Shepard."

Shepard smiled holding her new title secret "That's right. Did your mommy tell you about me?"

"Mhm. She said that you helped the Krogan race and because of you I can be here!"

"Oh, no it wasn't just me little Krogan. There were a lot of people who helped and this real awesome salarian guy I knew." Shepard choked on the ending of the sentence furiously clearing her throat.

The Krogan eyes lighted up "Momma told me bout' him! Mordin! He was the scientist that cur-cu...cureded the genophage."

"Yeah, Yeah he was." Shepard whispered

"Are you okay?"

Shepard felt a little paw on her shoulder that was warm and soft which was very odd to describe a Krogan. She looked up to find the bright, young eyes of a child Krogan who didn't know the struggles of its own race. She let a small smile fall on her face. The child before looked rather happy with its own big grin. Though there was something oddly familiar about the eyes that looked back at her.

"Thanks for checking up on me. I should be asking you if you're okay."

The Krogan laughed "I'm talkin' to Commander Shepard, I'm okay."

"You're a strong kid, you know that?"

The little Krogan laughs "Momma says it's cause I take after her and Daddy says its cause of my name."

Jane scrunches her brows "Oh really? Why don't you tell me-"

"Shepard!"

The screech of the name makes the Commander, now Captain, stand with attention trying to figure out where it had come from. She can hear people grunting after being pushed against some walls and soon enough she can see a part with the mass of people. Then her blood runs cold because that's definitely a mother Krogan. A mother Krogan that is charging her way. One big stomp at a time.

"I was just talking to-"

"Shepard! You know better than to run away like that. What would happen if something or someone took you away?"

"But Momma, I was taking to Shepard!

"You were what?" The mother asks

The little Krogan points up to the still human with wide eyes and frozen posture. Shepard can feel her body stand a bit taller when the Krogan mother faces her and then everything takes another turn. Shepard knows this Krogan.

"E-Eve?" Shepard stutters out

The Krogan laughs "I should have known my offspring would be smart. My apologies Shepard, I didn't see you."

"I-I didn't-You had? This is- What?" Shepard mumbles out.

"Ah, it seems that my little one left out her name. Did she not introduce herself?"

"Momma. I didn't want to scare her." The little Krogans whispers.

Shepard can feel her world starting to come back to her "I didn't know she had gotten so big and Wrex didn't really mention much. If I would have known- I would have been there."

Eve grunts "That old man forgets to mention a lot of things. What exactly did he tell you?"

Jane felt her face flush "That all his, er, back up's were worn out. That he might have kid, not much after that."

"Well not after a year did this little one come along but we didn't want to bother you. You and Miranda needed time away just for each other. We all respect that."

Shepard shook her head "I would have never minded, your my family."

Eve looked at Shepard for a moment "Well then. Shepard, would like to meet your niece, again?"

Shepard only nodded crouching down again to meet the little Krogan who had slyly knew what she was doing all along. Jane should have known from the red eyes that shone bright, they were exactly like Wrex's. She couldn't even begin to explain what it meant for a child to be named after her, the honor that carried. She didn't think she deserved it but Wrex was dead set on it and she knew she wasn't going to fight that.

"I met you when you were just a baby. Your Dad almost made me drop you when he slapped me on the back and told me your name. Did you know that?" Shepard said chuckling.

"Daddy says that you're the only human he would ever name his kid after. Oh and Mordin too."

Jane smiled "I'm sorry I didn't know who were. I should have but that won't ever happen again, okay?"

The little Krogan smiled "Okay, Auntie Shep."

Shepard felt her eyes sting but she held them back as she opened her arms for the little Krogan. She huffed out a breath when the force of the hug knocked into her chest and they both almost tumbled backwards. She hugged the child a little tighter letting little Shepard go with a kiss to the top of her crown.

"Shepard excuse me for asking but why are you out so late?"

Jane sighed this was Eve after all no point in lying "Me and Miranda got into a fight. It was my fault though I should have known better."

Eve looked down at her child pulling out a game and pointing to the child to sit in the nearby bench. She then looked at Shepard eyes searching "You made a decision without her."

"Not just a decision…a mission."

Eve leaned her head to one side "But that is your job is it not? Your mate knew the line of work you had."

Shepard wrung her hands a few times before answering "Please don't mention this to anyone were still in a red zone."

"I honor what we talk about, Shepard. It will never be repeated."

"We're expecting, Miranda she's- she's pregnant." Shepard admitted the words seemed so odd for her to say to anyone else. Eve was the first one other than Dr. Chalkwas to know and it filled her with pride. It was a good to feeling to know that she had a little one on her way just like everyone else did.

"Congratulations, Shepard. If anyone deserves prosperity it is you. This is the true reason she is angered?"

Shepard nodded "She knows that missions are my job but now that we're having a baby, it changes things. If I don't come back I'm not just leaving her-"

"You are also leaving that child without a mother. May I speak freely?"

Jane nodded again quickly "Of course."

"The Krogan race was filled with anger for a long time. Partially because of our ways and because of the Krogans who lead. Most of that anger is now filled with hope, peace and happiness. Wrex doesn't fight unless needed he is more like a diplomat now, a very much respected one." Eve said eyeing her daughter

"Wrex a diplomat. You would have told me that a few years ago I would have laughed."

Eve nodded agreeing "I would be lying if I said that I wouldn't mind him going out into battle. Our race didn't have much to come back to. Now? Now there are children waiting, homes that are being rebuilt, Tuchanka is being restored. We are prospering."

"Eve?"

The Krogan looked back at Shepard "Miranda knows that this is your life but you have to see that there is more than just fighting the next fight Shepard. There is more to lose this time around I think that is where her anger is coming from."

"I tried to tell her that I understood that."

Eve shook her head "My dear friend. It doesn't matter that you tried the decision you made also effects your child. If you died right now, your child would have never known who you are. The one who would carry that burden would be Miranda."

Shepard felt whatever fight leave her body "I messed up didn't I?"

"You did but I certainly assure you that it can be fixed. Which brings me to the question why are you out here and not at home?"

"Tell Wrex to call me and thank you, Eve. Thank you so much."

"You are wasting time Shepard."

Shepared shook her head trailing away but not before going to her niece. She pulled out her omni-tool and made sure Little Shep had a way of getting to her. Jane gave the little Krogan one last kiss before jogging back the way she came. She should have known better than to just leave Miranda wouldn't have showed it when she was angry. She would have showed it in comfort of the shadows she would have hid it from Shepard.

She would have hidden her pain.

* * *

><p>Running down the hallway Shepard could see the door to her house and it had never seemed farther away. She hit the scanner waiting for it recognize her and the hiss of them opening was music to her ears. She was then engulfed in darkness the house unusually quiet not even the sound of the holovision. Quickly she turned on the flashlight on her omni-tool searching around all over the place when her brain functioned and she just turned on the lights within her house. Everything was clean, too clean and usual music that was played in the background was not heard.<p>

Running Shepard started to check each and every room she could think of. Their bedroom, their closet, their bathroom and she was met with nothing. She then looked in the guest bedrooms, the closets all around the house and she was still met with nothing. Her heart was beating franticly and she could feel the tears threating to spill. Miranda wasn't here, she wasn't here and Jane didn't know where to find her. She hadn't been out for that long she had? She glanced down at her omni-tool and her heart stopped all together.

She had been gone for eight hours.

Trying calm herself down thinking where in the world her wife could be she went to the kitchen. There weren't any notes left, she had checked her omni-tool for anything Miranda might have sent her but still there was nothing. Her hands were shaking fully now and she could feel herself starting to sweat it only made her feel guilty. She was sure that Miranda had felt this way when she decided to leave the house and she had been gone for eight damn hours.

A shine caught her in the corner of her eye and she trailed it until she found where it was coming from. It all made sense to her then and she rushed forward grabbing it and pulling the ladder down only to shoot herself up with her biotics. She flew a few feet up in the air before she landed on the ground with a thump. She looked over the rood before she found the most beautiful person she had been looking for. She rushed forward kneeling in front of a surprised Miranda.

"I was stupid and wrong for making that decision without you. You have every right to be furious with me and I don't blame you I could never blame you. I don't- Hackett just told me everything and before I knew it I was accepting and I didn't really know why but now I do."

"Jane." Miranda whispered

"No please, let me finish. I took that job because in the back of my head I was always thinking about you and our life. If some new threat is out there, something as serious as this one I want to be there. I don't like not knowing and that means harm for you unless I stop it."

"That isn't what bothers me."

Shepard nodded "I understand Miranda, please believe me I do. When I think about losing you losing this family were starting…I can feel myself break. I made decision that only affects you but it-" Jane could feel the tear running down her face as she stared at Miranda's stomach "It affects our baby."

Miranda felt flashes of hard dark memories come back into her head. She could see Jane now alive, bright green eyes and freckles. She had also seen Jane when she was just black charred meat and tubes. Miranda had to see the same woman under piles of rubble, her armor was broken and melted. The only way she had found Shepard was because of the shine her chest plate had shone under the moonlight, that simple low light changed everything. She saw the mangled limbs, bloodied face and ash ridden Jane. She was there when she felt the heart monitor stop for those agonizing ten seconds. She then had sat every single night in that hospital for five months waiting for her wife to wake up.

Now they were just getting into the ways of having a normal life or as close to normal as they could have. After all those taunting years she had three things her father said she would never have. A person who loves her flaws, a child and happiness. Things she forever dreamed of. She just thought that days of worrying her behind her but now she had to deal with it all over again.

"You where wrong. Very wrong."

Shepard felt a weight lifted after the long silence "Moronically wrong."

"You know that I can take care of myself, right?"

"I know that but that doesn't mean I want you to." Jane choked out.

Miranda felt the first tear falling "I can't lose you again. Not now, not ever."

Shepard could see the inner struggle Miranda was having and she saw when that fight was over when the woman she loved looked straight at her. Looked at her with fear and vulnerability that she had taken years to hide but was showing her willingly. Shepard didn't waste another moment as she wrapped Miranda in her arms and pulling her tightly to her body. She couldn't bare to think about losing Miranda because the one she held in her arms was her home. The sat in silence tracing away each other's tears and laughing because they could both be such a mess sometimes.

"I love you. I love you, so much."

Miranda leaned forward kissing Shepard tenderly before pulling back to rest their foreheads against each other. "And I love you."

Shepard didn't know how long they had stayed there cocooned within each other and she relished every moment. Nothing calmed her more than having Miranda wrapped in her arms and the heartbeat she could clearly hear. She spent a few more minutes contemplating why they were out in the roof before she asked Miranda.

"Why were you out in the roof?"

Miranda waited a few seconds a hidden smiled on her face "The moon shines best around this time."

"But its artificial." Shepard retorted

"It still shines just as bright." Miranda whispered before hugging Shepard closer placing her hand right over Jane's heart.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

**UPDATE:**

_So how about that ending? My heart was flowing with that sweetness. Everything after this chapter will be new though a part in chapter five will be familiar. _

_I hoped you liked the little twist with our surprise guest. _

_I hope you enjoyed._

_Until Next Time! _


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I do not own Mass Effect.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 - Old Memories, New Times.<br>**

* * *

><p>Shepard felt that it was morning more than her wanting to really wake up. Though to her it was one of the best feelings to not wake up before the sun even had a chance to shine. Even in the galaxy there was still a way to know when it was really morning and when it was night. She was just glad that her Miranda had worked out their fight and it wasn't going to be another mistake she would make so soon. There was too much at stake now and she didn't want to lose it.<p>

She could remember those two years of just nothing though if she were honest she felt like there was more. It was that in the moment she was back into the living world everything she thought she knew was gone. To be back to have not a second change but a literal third chance at life was nothing short of a miracle because luck isn't that lucky. Anyone that has been in the Alliance as long she has should know that statement is nothing but a fact. Putting her life on the line was the only thing she knew and now she had something else to know.

A future with Miranda Lawson.

The very woman who put her together not once but twice though the first time was the catcher. She couldn't imagine seeing Miranda the way she had seen pictures of herself, a slab of dark, over cooked meat. Unconsciously she shuddered pulling Miranda close to her she wouldn't even think of it, nope. She had unconditional love and respect for the woman next to her who was snoring very lightly. Though Miranda would deny it every time and Shepard even got a light biotic smack from it once.

She very well knew were Miranda was coming from putting herself in dangers way once more after getting three chances. She wouldn't push the matter anymore she just wished Miranda could see a little more from her side. Seeing the things she has seen, knowing everything she discovered if anyone was prepared to protect and stop things it was here. She made a whole life out of doing things she never had wanted to. If anyone was able to protect Miranda it would be her because it had been her job for the past five years. If she were honest part of her didn't know how to not stop even if she was blissful with the life she had now.

"Shepard, I can't breathe." Came the muffled reply of Miranda.

Jane jumped a bit turning to her side to see that she had held on so tightly to Miranda that she had shoved her face into her side. Blushing at her mishap she untangled herself from the woman only to receive a shove right back down. Her face scrunching up she looked at Miranda who held a small scowl on her face.

"I said I couldn't breathe not that you had to get up." Miranda deadpanned.

"Well" Jane said swallowing trying to find the right words until she noticed the slight smirk on the woman's face "Oh your just a jerk for that."

Miranda shrugged "I like to see you squirm."

"I did enough of that when I tried telling you how I feel."

Miranda laughed tracing her finger along Shepard's jaw "I've never been more surprised in my entire life," her tracing stopped before her face took on another look before looking at Shepard again "You blubbering fool."

Shepard scowled "Ice Queen."

"I wish. Someone had to melt that all away and I can recount that I never asked for that."

Shepard swiveled around laying on her side hand holding up her head as she stared at Miranda. Sometimes she couldn't imagine that she had gotten the girl at the end of the day with everything else considered. It wasn't like it was anything normal, the galaxy was in chaos and they were going to their deaths. So yes of course it was the perfect time fall for someone so completely.

"Well I fell for both versions of you. That are now mixed into this one amazi-"

Miranda groaned hiding her face into the covers "Don't do that."

"Witty, funny and sometimes really possessive which can be incredibly-"

Shepard watched as Miranda borrowed even deeper into the covers taking the white comforter over her head. Jane let out a loud chuckle as she draped herself over the woman blankets and all. The former ice queen grunted under the weight trying to wiggle her way out of the cocoon she had gotten herself into. Shepard was just getting a kick out of watching Miranda squirm guess they each had their own ways of driving each other crazy.

"Id ghute ghu."

Shepard stopped her movements shifting up "What?"

"Ih fyut you!"

"Miranda, I can't understand a word your saying."

"If you don't get off me this second Shepard! I will fling you across the room!" Miranda yelled through the heavy sheets.

"Well if you just had asked." Shepard drawled getting off and sitting upright in the bed. She laughed even harder when Miranda finally came under her cave her hair a complete mess and eyes dark with frustration. Miranda very much looked like the modern day medusa "Good Morning, Honey."

"You are the most insufferable human being." Miranda huffed fixing her hair.

Shepard sighed knowing the reason why she messed with Miranda in the morning. It had to be now or never better get it done.

"Do you want to know what my assignment is?"

There was instant silence as all the mirth left Miranda's face and she instantly looked a bit stiffer than before. Shepard hated herself a little bit more for taking Miranda out of her comfort zone again. She just hoped this didn't end in another fight she wouldn't know what to do this time around.

Miranda fixed herself within the bed getting up "My? Do you not mean our?"

"Miranda I can't-"

The raven haired woman held out her hand to stop Shepard "You seriously expect me to stay behind? While you're out doing galaxy knows what? No, I will not do that Shepard."

Jane staggered for her next words "But your pre-"

"I am aware that I am pregnant, with your child no less. Anything else?" Miranda questioned as she moved around the room getting dressed. There would be no debate for this Shepard was not winning this.

"I just- you can't go on-"

Miranda paused in her movements "Missions? I don't need to go any but that doesn't mean I still can't help you."

Jane sighed getting out of bed heavily damn this woman for knowing her so well "Can I finish my own sentence or are you going to finish this one too?"

A slight smirk went over Miranda's face "I believe you did just fine with that one."

"You know that I'm not particularly happy with myself here, right?" Jane said trying to find the shirt she wanted Miranda always changed things around. Then Shepard got yelled at for making a mess "I just want you safe."

"I know that Jane but like I said before I can take care of myself. Which doesn't mean that I would like it but you keep forgetting that I want to take care of you too. In whichever way possible."

Jane looked over her shoulder "I know, sometimes I forget that you're just as strong as me or even stronger."

"So this part of the conversation is over, correct? I'm coming with you."

"Yes, you're coming with me." Jane admitted

Miranda looked at Shepard appreciatively before kissing her on the lips "Good. Now what's going on?"

"Cerberus or what's left of it they found some reaper technology. The Alliance doesn't know how but they sure as hell want to stop it before it gets to the point of no return" Shepard said trying to think of where she could start her search "They've been performing experiments, we don't know if it's just a few rogue agents or a group."

Miranda looked more than a little embarrassed "This is why you took the job isn't it? Cerberus doesn't know when to stop, bastards."

"Hey don't worry about that now, okay? You always have my back no matter how crazed I seem. You're going to be by my side and you have so much on them. Only makes sense if you're right next to me." Jane finished off with her smirk.

Miranda scoffed "You and that bloody smirk, knock it off _Commander." _

This only made Shepard's grin wider "Oh, that's Captain to you now."

Miranda's brow raised "My apologies Captain."

"I can forgive you, well for now anyway."

Miranda walked up to Shepard lacing her arms around Jane's neck "Just for now?"

"Hmm, mhm." Shepard mumbled

"We have the Normandy?"

"We do, actually we should get going. Joker has been on stand by for a bit now."

As Shepard leaned in for a kiss she couldn't help but think that the Galaxy didn't want her to have a happy ending. Every time that she got near it something else would come along and yank it from her grasp. This time was different this was a lower threat than she had been dealing with for the past few years in her life. Fighting was her best trait and if she had to fight for the ending she wanted then she was damn well going to get it. If not for her than for the woman that was smiling back at her with all the love in the galaxy.

* * *

><p>"So Cap, what's- wow that's just weird you know that right?"<p>

Shepard looked at Joker "What?"

The red haired man waved his arm around "Well you were always Commander but you felt like the Captain too. Now you are the...Captain. You don't see how that's weird?"

"I see how you're weird if that's what you're asking." Shepard joked

"Oh real nice Shepard. I totally feel the love."

Jane snorted "Speaking of love where's EDI?"

This made joker pause for a moment "Ah, she's uhm well you know- Calibrating? Yeah."

"EDI? You there? It's Shepard." Jane spoke wanting to know the real reason maybe to tease Joker too.

"Hello, Shepard. Is there something you need?"

Shepard watched as Joker fidgeted in his seat trying to stop the blush that was creeping up his face. What exactly had Jeff told Edi to go and do? The fun would be in never finding but teasing endlessly something she had gotten better at with Kasumi always getting her.

"Nothing Joker just said you were calibrating."

"Jeff wanted me to run some tests on my body and his-"

"Hey, hey! So what life threatening mission are we going on now?"

This made Jane stop her teasing "I don't plan on dying, Joker."

"No one does unless you have a death wish." Joke scoffed oblivious to his comment.

"Jeff? I would like you to know that I will not be finishing the calibrations." EDI spoke within the silence.

"What? Wait why not?"

"I will talk to you later Shepard?"

Jane nodded before adding "Of course EDI."

The comm was cut off and Joke looked beyond confused at what just happened. Shepard really wanted to laugh but she wanted the man to try and figure it out for himself. He looked at Shepard waiting for an answer but she simply shrugged in response. Seemed that EDI was catching on quickly with social interactions and Joker was well, Joker.

"So nice being back here." Joker grumbled

Jane laughed "Just like old times?"

"Just like old times."

Shepard shook her head "Set course to Palaven, Joker. We got someone to go find."

She didn't wait for an answer as she walked out of the cockpit looking around at the crew that was already at her command. It was an odd sense of familiarity and newness she was no longer a Commander but a Captain. Someone with an even greater standing and that just meant so much more. She hoped that people still saw her the same and didn't think a rank would change her. She missed a few of the faces that she had gotten used to seeing she wanted to have that back.

She started to make a list of the people she wanted back on for this mission and she surely wanted Traynor back. It was nice to have someone who was refreshing in every sense of the word and it was nice to see someone else fumble. Shepard had gotten a kick out of her during the reaper war and it was such a great thought to know _that _was over. It was up to her to know that it wouldn't ever start again.

Everything was just getting started now and she would probably have to talk to Hackett again to make sure her plans were cleared. She stopped at the elevator her eyes trailing over the memorial wall as her fingers glided over the names. The people she would never see again and the ones who gave everything for this war. The people she was forever indebted to and people she would forever cherish in her life. People who changed this world just as much as she did and if not for them then she wouldn't be here.

Alenko.

Solus.

Krios.

Anderson.

Legion.

These were the people who gave their life for a greater cause and not for a day do they not pass her mind. These are the people she would do this for and for the people she still has. To put her life on line she has thought about anything and everything. If they fought hard then she would to because a part of her believes that she could never repay them. How could she be alive when they deserved just as much of a chance as she did. She didn't think life was fair but then it never was. Another thought leaves her cold as she glances over the empty spots that could have been filled.

Miranda, Samara, Wrex, Ashely, Grunt, Kasumi and Jack. The people that had one view and under it all they were something completely different. People she had the chance to know so deeply and how close she was to losing them all. Then there was Tali, Cortez, Eve and the list goes on forever. So many people who she could have lost and she didn't know if she had the right to call them back in. Not when they were probably trying to have some peace of their own she didn't have the right to do that.

She couldn't ask them to risk their lives again she did it for her reasons and she almost lost Miranda because of it. She couldn't ask them to go and maybe die for her when she had asked some of them that very question three times already. They were rebuilding and the person the alliance called was not them but her so this would be here responsibility. She saluted the wall because even if she were there Commander they were here family and she held respect for them. Letting her hand down she opened the comm once more.

"Hey Joker?"

"What's up, Cap?"

Shepard sighed "Disembark the plot course for Palaven, were not going,"

There a slight pause before Joker spoke "Uhm, I can't do that. Palaven has some new laws. They know were comin' sorry Cap."

Shepard let a string of curses fly under her breath "Alright, just- Alright then. Tell me when were close."

"Hey Shep?"

"Yes Joker?"

"I would follow you anywhere."

Jane couldn't respond as the comm went out once more and she felt too much at once. She glanced over her shoulder wishing Gardner was there with some sort of new recipe. He had actually come to be really good at baking and after every mission there was some new cake waiting to be devoured. Which seemed to change Jack into a kid all over again in the way she had eyed those little sweets.

She looked around back at the life and realized she still needed to talk to Edi but she had no idea where the woman was right now. Letting the thoughts roll off of her she deiced to go to every floor just to refresh herself for old times sake. It wouldn't be the same but thing never really were there were always new things to be added. Without the rush she never noticed how slow the elevator was. Even with all the improvements from the first Normandy this one was just a smidge better.

Her Omni tool started to beep and she was met with someone she had not expected. Though was happy to talk to and didn't realize where she had just opened her call.

"What do I owe the pleasure to?"

"Hold on. No, hell no. Where the fuck are you?"

Shepard stumbled before glancing around her and realzing her mistake "Uhm. Jack-"

The woman eyed her through the hologram "Don't fuckin' Jack me. What are you doing back on the Normandy?"

"Hackett gave me another assignment."

Jack scoffed "Okay, good shit I've been wanting to blow things up. Fly my way."

"No, no, no. You don't have to do anything for me."

Jack snorted loudly pointing at Sheaprd "Obviously I don't have to. I want to, you fucker. When are you coming to get me?"

"I'm not-"

"Shep. You either come and get me or I follow you until I shove a shuttle in the docking bay. Your choice."

Jane let the smile grace her features "Okay, I hear you. I'm heading to Palaven now. After that, you're up."

"A fucking SAP, Shepard. Nothing less."

Again the call went out and Shepard had to think when people started cutting her off. She was the one who started that with the council, it was her thing. She didn't even realize that she had punched the floor to her cabin but when the door was open she was met the best sight ever. Miranda Lawson in all her glory or a white shirt that belonged to Shepard but it was still great.

"Just like old times when I first met you but now your mine, pregnant and in my bed."

Miranda turned slowly on her side to look at Shepard "You do realize it's nothing like old times? It's completely different."

"Same-_not-_thing."

"That's not- You are impossible." Miranda stated laying back.

Jane shrugged before taking off her clothes and setting them on the chair. She stretched out her muscles which was something Miranda always watched for constantly. If she didn't she would get a long winded speech about how her health was important. Feeling limber Jane ran a before hopping into the air and flopping into her fluffy mattress. She felt Miranda huff before there was body curled right into hers.

"Where are we headed?" Miranda asked

Jane sighed "Palaven."

"You don't sound thrilled."

"I can't ask Garrus to risk his life for a fourth time, Miri. He has Tali and a life ahead of him. I don't want ask the impossible of him again."

Miranda shuffled to look at Jane "That didn't stop you before."

"There was no choice. It was either fight or let the galaxy become nothing."

"You a have a life ahead of you too, Shepard." Miranda stated

"I know, Miranda, I know."

Miranda sighed snuggling back into Jane knowing it comforted her wife "Even if you don't say anything Garrus will know and will ask you."

Jane snorted "I know I already have Jack waiting for me."

"You what?"

Shepard felt her body stiffen next to her and she let the words slip out of her mouth. It was a very bad move, terrible one. Miranda became very still next to her and she felt the grip around torso tighten every few seconds. Miranda was angry and slowly going towards enraged so Shepard did the one she knew.

Rub Miranda on her back and play with her hair.

"I didn't ask she just called me out of the blue and saw I was in the Normandy. She gave me an ultimatum and I don't mess with Jack, no matter how close we got."

"Right."

Shepard sighed might as well jump ship "We have to get Traynor back."

"You must have a death wish, Jane." Miranda coldly replied

"No…she was just great at what she did."

"Bloody great at pushing herself on you."

Jane huffed "She broke her toothbrush for us."

"I hope she has dental insurance then." Miranda mumbled

"It doesn't matter what she did, her intelligence is good. Besides. Clearly I only want you if that ring on your finger is any hint."

"Marriages can be broken."

"You're my perfect, Miri." Jane tenderly replied

Miranda sighed in defeat "Okay, Jane. Okay."

Jane shifted in the bed so her hand was atop Miranda's belly "I'm doing this for you and this little one."

"I know."

"I just want the best for you both. Never forget that."

Miranda smiled turning she was litterlly laying on top of Shepard. She made sure to tangle them up so much so that they didn't know where Jane started or where Miranda nodded. With simple flick of her biotics the covers were thrown over them and she leaned down place a soft kiss on Shepard's lips.

"And that's you."

Jane beamed "I love you."

"And I-"

The comm went off Jokers voice filling the room "ETA to Palaven in two days Cap."

"Thank-You Joker." Both Miranda and Shepard replied exasperatedly

Shepard sighed one last before nuzzling her head into Miranda soft dark locks. This wasn't what she wanted to do but it's what she had to do. She now had something to truly live for that would last her until her last breath. She smiled when she heard the soft snore that could only come from the one and only Miranda Lawson. Jane had decided that there was something she desperately wanted after this was all over.

**To be free.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

_You all thought I wasn't coming back, huh?  
><em>

_I keep my word._

_If you are an original reader. Please go back and re-read because I have re-written this entire thing. _

_On to the present!_

_So let me tell you that this entire time I have been writing non-stop. If you don't know I have two other Mass Effect stories. Those two plus this one was a total of nineteen chapters. That I completely re-wrote and their lengths were easily each twice as long as the originals. I also had writer's block but then E-3 happened and then MASS EFFECT 4 HAPPENED. So I got my arse into gear and bam._

_ I also made a tumblr for anyone who wants to know more of my writing and what not. If you want go check it out, infamousimaginationworld._

_Sorry for the wait._

_I hope you enjoyed._

_Until Next Time!_


End file.
